Jinta's Love
by PrincessYun
Summary: Suivez Jinta dans la conquête du coeur de la plus insaisissable des soeurs Kurosaki. Hét et Yaoi. JintaKarin et RenjiIchigo. Romance et Humour.


**Base**: Bleach

**Pairing**: JintaKarin et RenjiIchigo

**Timeline**: Lontemps après la bataille contre Aizen que Soul Society a remporté … environ huit ans donc. Je donne à peu près 23 ans à Ichigo, Inoue et compagnie, 19 ans aux sœurs d'Ichigo, et 20 ans pour Jinta. Je suis incapable de me souvenir de l'écart d'âge qu'il y a entre Ichigo et ses sœurs, donc désolée si ce n'est as vraiment exact.

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi.

**Note**: Comme me l'a fait remarqué plus ou moins gentiment Calliope L, j'avais oublié le petit disclaimer du début v.v honte à moi, j'étais juste pressée de vous faire partager ma nouvelle fic je suppose … Pour résumer : Non je ne tiens pas compte du manga parce que si tu en es au même endroit que moi ça fait bien longtemps qu'on ne voit plus ni Karin, ni Yuzu, ni Jinta de façon régulière donc je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu faire tourner ma fic autour d'eux. Je ne sais pas du tout si Jinta est amoureux de Yuzu dans le manga, mais comme je n'apprécie pas vraiment Yuzu et que je préfère la pseudo rivalité entre Karin et Jinta… Mes choix se sont portés sur ce couple et puis aussi parce que j'avais lu une très bonne fic JintaKarin en anglais. Voilà, j'espère au moins avoir éclairci tout ça !

**Jinta'Love**

**Prologue**

Jinta hésite. Frapper ? Sonner ?

S'il frappe trop fort, ça fera un peu rude et si au contraire il ne frappe pas assez fort, il y a de grande chance qu'on ne l'entende pas et à ce moment là il pourra peut être éviter de se ridiculiser devant le frère de la fille avec qui il a envie de sortir et le petit ami dudit frère. Et s'il sonne, il n'aura vraiment plus aucune chance de fuir. Jinta prend une grande inspiration et se force à être courageux. Non, Kurosaki Ichigo n'est pas quelqu'un d'effrayant, non, il n'est pas surprotecteur vis-à-vis de ses sœurs et non, une de ses sœurs n'est pas la fille dont il est amoureux depuis la rentrée, soit trois mois, et NON son cas n'est pas désespéré.

Au final, il se décide et sonne … si quelqu'un doit lui ouvrir faites, ô kami-sama, que ça soit le petit ami … personne ne répond ?

Jinta souffle, et se dit que c'est vraiment paaaaaaaaaaaaas de chance que ni Renji, ni Ichigo ne soit là. Il vient de prolonger son espérance de vie d'une journée de plus. Il plisse les yeux et s'apprête à sonner une deuxième fois, on ne l'a peut être pas entendu, lorsqu'une main s'abat sur son épaule. Jinta sursaute et sait à ce moment là qu'il a frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque pour mieux souffrir après, il porte une main à son cœur et fait une courte prière, il va mourir, c'est Ichigo et il va tout simplement mourir. Jinta ferme fort les yeux et repense une dernière fois à la fille qu'il ai-

-Oï ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ses pensées sont soudainement interrompues et il a l'impression que ses jambes vont céder sous son poids. Dieu merci, ce n'est pas Ichigo. Il en ferait presque une danse de la joie s'il n'avait pas l'impression que la simple main posée sur son épaule pèse une tonne.

Il se retourne lentement, sourire crispé sur les lèvres et un léger tic agitant le coin droit de sa bouche.

-Sa-salut Pique a-Renji-kun-san ? Jinta s'en veut déjà de paraître aussi débile. Il ne doit pas faire d'erreurs, après tout ex-fukutaicho Abarai Renji est la pièce maîtresse de son plan, s'il arrive, bien sur, à le convaincre de l'aider.  
Renji hausse un sourcil dubitatif et se dit que vivre avec Urahara n'a certainement pas arrangé la santé mentale du pauvre garçon, il était déjà bien secoué lorsqu'il était plus jeune, huit ans après il semble complètement fêlé.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demande Renji, légèrement suspicieux.

Jinta reprend rapidement ses esprits, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide. Il ne sait pas comment il a pu tomber aussi bas mais Renji est son dernier espoir, il _sait_ comment apprivoiser un Kurosaki, il vit avec le plus coriace des trois.

Renji est complètement intéressé maintenant et veut tout savoir.

-Et si on en parlait à l'intérieur ?

Jinta trouve le sourire de Renji inquiétant mais accepte tout de même. Renji ouvre la porte et l'invite dans l'appartement, il défait ses chaussures à l'entrée et suit son hôte. Renji lui désigne le sofa où il prend place, légèrement anxieux, il accepte volontiers lorsqu'il lui propose un coca frais et observe l'ancien shinigami déambuler dans l'appartement, complètement à l'aise et relaxé.

Renji le rejoint avec leurs boissons et des verres, et toujours ce même sourire de chat de Cheshire sur les lèvres.

-Alors en quoi je peux t'aider ?

Jinta hésite avant de répondre, il peut encore éviter la situation la plus honteuse de sa vie.

-Tu es avec Ichigo … un Kurosaki … et je voulais savoir si tu…, Jinta sait que la couleur de ses joues à l'instant même, doit rivaliser avec celle de ses cheveux, si tu pouvais m'aider à faire tomber Karin amoureuse de moi … Il ferme les yeux, prêt à subir les rires de son aîné, mais est étonné lorsque rien ne se produit, il ouvre doucement les paupières et se dit qu'il aurait peut être préféré les moqueries au sourire qu'il ne peut que qualifier de diabolique.

-Je vais t'aider … mais avant je te mets en garde, si tu fais du mal à Karin c'est à Ichigo et moi à qui tu auras affaire ? Le ton est menaçant mais Jinta est confiant, il n'a pas l'intention de jouer avec Karin.

Enfin, Jinta se demande vaguement s'il n'aurait pas du penser à un plan B, un Renji énervé semble être autant terrifiant qu'un Ichigo.


End file.
